Forever Yours
by ShakespearePoet101
Summary: Isabella and Elizabeth Volturi were special. Beyond special in all actuality, and they were the most guarded members of the Volturi. They trusted no one except for their family. So what happens when they have to leave, and live with a Coven of Vampires they were trained to hate?
1. Chapter 1

**-Prologue-**

Volturi. A name that if spoken of caused shivers to run down the spines of the people who heard it. The darkness that was emitted from the name alone made it ominous. As well as the power within it. The power of the name evoked fear in those of lesser beings, and caused those of higher standards to glance over their shoulder every now and then. For when the Volturi hunted you they _would_ find you one way or another, and when they did it would not be a pleasant reunion. Yes, the name and word Volturi invoked fear in those who heard it, but the true power was held in the rulers. The Three Kings themselves were the cause of such fear. They were the feared rulers of the Vampire World, and no one defied them. Unless that person had a death wish of course. The Three Kings also known as Aro, Marcus, and Caius were feared, and that's exactly how they liked it.

Aro who was the unofficial leader of the Volturi. He exerts control over the world of vampires, and plots against any opposing coven. He made other vampires realize that it was necessary for them to live in the shadows among humans, and overtime turn their species into legends and myths instead of actual facts. To further continue this plan, he and his companions created their own vampires and taught them the laws before letting them loose. He believes, possibly correctly, that the Volturi is necessary for the survival of the vampire species, with its bylaws that hold secrecy of the existence of vampires to the utmost importance.

" _Marcus's gift is actually quite valuable in the hands of someone who knows how to use it. For example, imagine Marcus on the battle field. He sees the binding ties between the enemy the guard faces. He can tell who the leader is just by watching the way the others are tied to him or her. He can see how to destroy the resistance simply by picking off a few key people. He doesn't just see romantic relationships, but also ties of family and friends, loyalty and devotion. He can tell if any given person would die for another. Off the field of battle (as the Volturi rarely leave their home), Marcus's gift is valuable politically (for lack of a better word). It's an amazing gift in a diplomatic situation. Plus, when you're sitting on an empire, it's nice to be able to see when someone's loyalty starts wavering. Or if anyone is getting too fond of anyone else. Can you see the potential now? Marcus didn't get where he is with some fluff skill._ "

Which brings the third and final King. Who is also known as the Merciless One. Caius is very ambitious and can easily be considered the cruelest of all three leaders, and is seen as never extending mercy to anyone. Whenever the opportunity presents itself, he advocates for the most aggressive methods of handling situations, and is usually in favor of executions. He is always at the head of any punitive missions, much to his pleasure.

Yes, The Three Kings were beyond dangerous and ruthless. Which was why if you saw them now you wouldn't be able to believe your eyes...

* * *

 **Volterra, Italy 10 A.D. (First Century)**

"No Elizabeth you aren't supposed to eat that," Caius said softly with a shake of his head. He easily picked up the squirming toddler and held her in his arms. "Now give me the wood," He said looking at her pointedly, but the little girl wasn't having any of it. As she again tried to squirm her way out of his grasp. "No Elizabeth, I will not let you down until you give me the wood," He said with another shake of his head.

"Dear, why must you hassle her? You know she'll give it to you if you ask nicely," Athenadora chided as she appeared by his side with a smile. "Now sweetheart give mommy the piece of wood," She said her voice growing much softer, and immediately the toddler spit out the wood. With a smirk Athenadora held it up.

"Be quiet Dora," He said as he situated Elizabeth on his hip.

"Oh, you're just a jealous because she did what I asked," She replied with a smirk and once again Caius rolled his eyes. "Dont roll your eyes at me!" Dora exclaimed but Caius didn't care as he walked out of the room, and towards the Throne Room. "Don't walk away from me Caius Volturi!" He heard her shout, but he once again ignored her as he entered the room. He looked up at the thrones and saw that Aro and Marcus were already there as well as Suplicia and Didyme. He glanced towards the floor of Marcus throne and saw Isabella playing with a clay doll.

"Hello Caius, I see that Dora was talking to you," Aro said cheerfully with a smile, and Caius simply smirked. He walked towards Isabella and set Elizabeth down beside her, and immediately the two girls started to play together. "It warms my heart to see our newest editions together," Aro continued looking at the two girls fondly, and Caius couldn't help but agree. At first when the two girls had been left at their doorstep in a basket he hadn't wanted them, and then Marcus found out the bond that he shared with the beautiful golden haired one. At first he hadn't believed it and still didn't want anything to do with her, and then Marcus brought her into see him. He had stared at the blanket for awhile before nodding, and Marcus had revealed her face and the moment he saw her beautiful blue eyes he was a goner. He still was the little girl, Elizabeth, had him wrapped around her little finger. He would do anything to keep her safe and he would never let harm befall her. Which was why when they turned of age they (Elizabeth and Isabella) would be changed, and become the Principessa of the Volturi.

Caius glanced over at Marcus and saw that he was watching Isabella with a fatherly gaze, and he felt happy for Marcus and Didyme. "Yes it warms mine as well. I just can't wait for them to be of age so we can turn them," Caius replied sitting on his throne with grace.

"Yes I believe we all await that day, but until then our little Principessa's will be kept safe," Marcus said gazing at the girls fondly, and Caius followed his gaze. He couldn't help but smile softly at the sight that was before him. Elizabeth and Isabella were now sleeping soundly beside each other.

"There is nothing in this world that will mess with them. I and I am sure all of you as well will make sure of that," Aro said softly and the other two Kings nodded their heads in agreement. Their Queens appearing beside them as they stared at the now sleeping toddlers, and they all then and there made a promise: To always keep Elizabeth and Isabella safe. No matter the cost.

* * *

The years passed in a blur to all of those that lived in Volterra. The two Principessa's grew with each passing day, and they were now two beautiful eighteen year old girls. Elizabeth had beautiful golden locks like the sun's rays themselves, and endearing crystalline blue eyes. Her beautiful porcelain skin was unblemished and her high cheekbones and full rosy red lips made her look like royalty. While Isabella had beautiful mahogany brown hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her porcelain skin was unblemished as well, and her beautiful full pink lips made her look so endearing. Her high cheekbones gave her the look of royalty.

The Three Kings and the other members of the Volturi watched them both with cautious eyes. They were the most precious members of the Volturi, and nothing would change that. They also watched them with more caution because it would soon be the day that they were changed. The day that everyone in Volterra had been waiting for.

"Aro, I believe today should be the day that they're changed," Marcus said softly watching as Elizabeth and Isabella ran around the throne room.

"I agree brother, but _they_ need to be ready for it, and I will not make them do something they don't want to do. Especially the pain of this caliber that will befall on them. It would be better to wait until they're ready," Aro responded wincing slightly as Isabella tripped.

"I will never understand how they can be so graceful, but so clumsy as well," Caius said with a slightly smirk, and the other two Kings nodded in agreement.

"Yes they are both mysteries," Aro said. Suddenly all Three Kings heard a gigantic crash, and their attention snapped to Elizabeth who was on top of Isabella. Both of them had wood surrounding them of what use to be a table. Caius immediately stood up with his brothers, and Aro said with a worried frown.

"You know what let's just change them before they kill themselves."

The other two Kings couldn't help but agree as servants came rushing in to help the Principessa's. "Or before their mothers kill us," Marcus said softly, and Caius immediately winced.

"Let's just go help our children Marcus, and your nieces Aro," He said as he strode towards his daughter and her best friend. Marcus and Aro following chuckling slightly. "Are you two alright?" Caius asked standing over them. The servants immediately stepped away from them as they approached.

"Yes Poppa we are alright," Elizabeth said with a grin.

"Yes Uncle we are alright," Isabella agreed with a matching grin, and Caius couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You two will be the death of us," Aro said cheerfully bouncing to stand beside Caius.

"That's not something to be cheerful about," Marcus said with a sigh.

"I know, but it doesn't really matter what emotion you show," Aro responded before turning his attention back to the girls. "Now you two need to get ready because we are changing you tonight."

The news brought the two girls immediately to their feet. "Oh we have been waiting for this day for so long," Isabella said jumping up and down in excitement. Elizabeth only nodded her head in agreement.

"We have as well dearest one. Now go get ready," Marcus said smiling softly at his excitable daughter. Isabella immediately grinned before rushing out of the room with Elizabeth in tow.

"I really hope we know what we're doing," Caius said staring at the spot where his daughter had just disappeared.

"So do we," Marcus and Aro whispered softly.

* * *

"Oh I can't wait to be changed," Isabella said with a large smile as she put up her hair.

"You do know Bella that the pain we will experience will be more so than when we fell off the roof?" Elizabeth asked from her position by the window.

"Yes Liz I do know that, but we will finally be able to stop being so weak, and to stop being so clumsy," Bella replied finally content with her hair.

"Bella you know I love you, and I share your excitement, but I can also see the bad that will come out of this," Elizabeth said finally looking up from her book.

"Like what?" Bella scoffed.

"Like the fact that we won't be in control of our urges, and we could kill the people that have taken care of us. Or that we will feel like a thousand knives are being stabbed through our skin, as well as our blood being boiled. Well that's just naming a few," Elizabeth said.

"Alright alright you got me there, but still Liz. We will finally be able to contribute to our family," Bella said coming to sit beside her best friend.

"I suppose so Bella, but that doesn't make what will happen to us any less pleasant. It has both good things and less tolerable things surrounding it," Elizabeth said and Bella chuckled at her friends words.

"You know Liz, I think one day you will be a scholar of some sort," Bella teased, and Elizabeth simply laughed. "Now, come on I need to get you ready, and you know how I _love_ to do that," Bella said nudging Elizabeth up, and towards the mirror.

"You know I think you just enjoy torturing me," Elizabeth teased softly and Bella chuckled.

"Oh no never," Bella teased back as she started to braid her friends hair.

"Yeah we'll see about that," Elizabeth muttered, and Bella simply laughed.

"Have some faith in me. Since we will be with one another for the foreseeable future," Bella replied, and Elizabeth groaned softly and was quickly swatted by Bella. It was going to be a long eternity.

* * *

The time came for Elizabeth and Isabella to be changed, and The Three Kings were shaking in anticipation (Mostly Aro). They had been waiting all day for the time to come, and now it was finally here. There were two tables situated in the middle of the room with cloth and pillows on them. Caius glanced up when the doors of the throne room opened, and his daughter and Isabella entered. He felt his breath catch, which was unnecessary, as he stared at his Elizabeth. Her beautiful golden locks were in a beautiful plait off of her left shoulder, and her dress hugged her appropriately. He heard Marcus breath catch as well, and couldn't help but smirk softly. Yes, their daughters had turned into two gorgeous women, and he could never be more proud.

"Poppa," Elizabeth said seeing him, and Caius immediately wrapped her in his arms and kissed her temple.

"My beautiful neonata all grown up," Caius said lovingly and Elizabeth blushed slightly.

"Poppa ami mettere in imbarazzo me non è vero?" Elizabeth asked with a sigh, and Caius just chuckled in reply. He turned to look at Marcus who was having a conversation with Isabella. He could only hear snippets like: "Isabella I really want you to be safe," or "It will hurt a lot just be careful."

"Poppa you know it's rude to eavesdrop," Elizabeth admonished lightly smacking her father's arm.

"It's only rude when you can help it, and in my case I can't. So therefore it's not rude," Caius replied and Elizabeth only raised her eyebrow which caused him to sigh. "Fine, you're right it's rude to eavesdrop."

"Thank you Poppa," Elizabeth said smiling brightly. She turned her attention to a chuckling Aro who quickly stopped when he saw her glare. "That goes for you too Uncle," Elizabeth said, and Aro immediately nodded.

"It is time," Marcus said stepping away from Bella, and walking to the two tables. "If you would sit down," Marcus said gesturing to the tables, and Elizabeth and Isabella quickly laid down.

"Now this will hurt, but we believe that you can get through the pain, and through the transformation," Aro said with a smile that eased the girls nervousness.

"Are you ready?" Caius asked and Elizabeth and Isabella looked at each other, and both nodded in confirmation. The Three Kings looked at one another before Caius gently bit into Elizabeth's neck, and Marcus bit into Isabella's neck as well and pumped venom into them. While Aro bit the girls wrists one by one injecting venom into them as well. When they were finished both girls were out cold, and The Three Kings felt their undead heart clench in worry.

"I hope we made the right call. If not their mothers will kill us," Aro said with a worried frown for both the girls and himself and the other two.

"They will get through it, I am sure of it," Marcus said with a confident smile.

"Then what do we do now?" Aro asked staring at the unconscious girls worry still etched onto his features, and with a sigh Caius answered.

"Now we wait."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter of Forever Yours. It's a working title, and anyone is free to comment a title they think would better fit this story.**

 **Translations:**

 **Poppa ami mettere in imbarazzo me non è vero? = Poppa you love to embarrass me don't you?**

 **Neonata = baby girl**

 **I am also sorry if I showed Elizabeth to much instead of Bella, but I want you to one see the OC, and two see the bad ass Caius be totally whipped. Also the pairing for Bella is Bella/Rosalie, but the pairing for Elizabeth is still undecided, though you can choose from the Poll on my page or on the choices below.**

 **Elizabeth/Tanya**

 **Elizabeth/Irina**

 **Elizabeth/Kate**

 **Also to the ones that don't think mirrors were made in the A.D. era: Metal-coated glass mirrors are said to have been invented in Sidon (modern-day Lebanon) in the first century AD, and glass mirrors backed with gold leaf are mentioned by the Roman author Pliny in his _Natural History_ , written in about 77 AD. The Romans also developed a technique for creating crude mirrors by coating blown glass with molten lead.**

 **Again, I hope you enjoyed it, and I am sorry about all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **\- ShakespearePoet101**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks you guys for all your support. I just wanted to say a few things before you continue on to the chapter.**

 **1.) Elizabeth's mate has been decided and it is... Tanya!**

 **2.) Since Tanya was decided (I had many different paths for each) Elizabeth and Tanya already know that they are mates, and they had a falling out when Sasha was executed.**

 **3.) The only reason why they can stay away from each other for so long is because Tanya and Elizabeth became mates (met) relatively early in Tanya's life as a vampire so their bond is older, and also because Elizabeth is very stubborn. Which means that even if it hurts her she would stay away if that meant that Tanya was happy.**

 **4.) Elizabeth and Bella might be slightly different than in the first chapter. Simply because they are both older now, and Elizabeth might be colder because she _was_ raised by Caius. While Bella was raised by Marcus.**

 **5.) Bella and Elizabeth do NOT have a problem with drinking from humans unless they are innocents.**

 **6.) Bella and Rosalie do NOT know that they are mates.**

 **7.) Bella is still a Shield. While Elizabeth is an elemental.**

 **8.) Bella's powers make it so that all mental attacks cannot harm her or anyone she decides to protect. She can also create a force field type barrier to keep out any surrounding attacks. She can much like Edward read others thoughts but only minimally (depending on the situation), and she doesn't do it often. Though if said person has mental shields (like Elizabeth) she can't do it at all.**

 **9.) Elizabeth's power is pretty self explanatory. She is an elemental meaning she can control mostly all the elements. Her two strongest elements are fire and earth. Which is what makes her such a dangerous adversary, and with Bella by her side they are unstoppable. She can also, because of her air manipulation power, hide her scent from others and anyone she decides to do it for. She can also make a conversation sound muddled so it's harder to eavesdrop on.**

 **10.) Twilight is NOT mine. It belongs to Stephanie Myers.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **\- ShakespearePoet101**

* * *

They moved through the darkness like they were the shadows themselves. They crept across the room not making a sound as they moved towards their unsuspecting target. They looked at one another, and nodded ever so slightly. They crouched lower ready to pounce, and they couldn't help, but grin in victory their teeth shining in the darkness. Without a warning they pounced on their prey, and tackled her to the ground.

"ELIZABETH AND ISABELLA VOLTURI!" Jane shouted in anger as the two Principessa's pinned her to the ground with matching grins.

"Yes Janey?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"Get off of me or I will harm you," Jane hissed a slight growl entering her tone.

"Oh, Janey you do make us laugh. You know as well as we do that you wouldn't hurt us. Especially when Poppa and our Uncles are out of town for business," Bella said with a victorious smirk. Jane knowing that Bella was right decided to get the information the Principessa's needed.

"Fine you're right I wouldn't harm you. So what do you want?" Jane snapped out her question, and she didn't like the grin that the two shared.

"We want to go outside for the day, and walk around the village," Elizabeth said with a small pout and a pleading look in her eyes.

"You know you aren't allowed outside of the castle while the Kings are away. Especially now when some vampires are starting to revolt against us," Jane said with a slight sigh.

"We will be fine Janey we are last time we checked part of the oldest vampires group. I believe that we can take care of ourselves," Bella said with an angry frown.

"I understand this Principessa's, but that doesn't change anything. I'm sorry," Jane said and with a sigh Elizabeth and Bella let Jane up.

"Fine Janey," Elizabeth and Isabella said in unison before gliding out of the room, and leaving an exasperated guard alone.

* * *

"I can't believe that they are still treating us like children," Bella said angrily as she paced across the room.

"I know it's not fair Bella, but there is a reason behind it," Elizabeth said watching her friend pace.

"That's not helping Liz!" Bella exclaimed throwing up her hands in exasperation. "We are over a thousand years old for crying out loud! I would think that they would treat us with a little respect," Bella continued and Elizabeth only smiled slightly at her best friends rant.

"With the way you're acting right now Bella I would think that we were two newborns," Elizabeth said with a chuckle, and Bella simply glared angrily at her.

"Again not helping Liz!" Bella said, and Elizabeth simply laughed.

"Bella stop getting so worked up over this. It's fine we have entertained ourselves before without going outside, and this time is no different. Once my father and our Uncles return we will be able to go outside. So calm down," Elizabeth said softly staring into her best friends eyes, but instead of calming her friend down she only got more worked up.

"No Liz I will not calm down! I am getting sick and tired of them treating us like children. Like we are small fragile dolls that need to be protected at all times," Bella shouted her anger causing her red eyes to darken, and Elizabeth not even perturbed by her friends outburst smiled.

"I understand that Bella, but you need to calm down. Alright?" Elizabeth stressed moving to stand in front of her best friend. Bella stared at Elizabeth for a moment before nodding. Elizabeth smiled charmingly at her and quickly kissed Bella's cheek. "Good because I was very close to tackling you and kicking your ass for being so loud," She said with an innocent smile, and Bella simply rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah now what do you want to do?" Bella asked smiling at her best friend, and immediately Elizabeth grinned. Many who have met the Principessa's before could tell that they were close. They balanced each other out perfectly, and they were barely ever seen apart. Where Bella was quick to anger, Elizabeth was usually calm and stoic. Where Elizabeth could be cold and callous, Bella was inviting and happy, and could bring out the kind side of Elizabeth. The two Principessa's couldn't live without one another, and they never thought about a life without each other. Would never really believe that they could ever lose each other, and for the most part they were right.

"We could go to the gardens," Elizabeth said with a thoughtful look, and Bella shook her head immediately.

"No, we did that yesterday," She said trailing off and looking at the wall opposite of Elizabeth. "Hey! I know we can go to the courtyard. It's not necessarily outside, and it is really close to the castle. So everyone can keep an eye on us," Bella said her eyes brightening and a grin formed across her features, and Elizabeth too smiled.

"That's a perfect idea Bella," Elizabeth said offering her arm towards her friend. "Shall we?" She asked with a grin, and Bella laughed.

"We shall," Bella said taking Elizabeth's offered arm, and the two Principessa's glided out of their room.

* * *

The minute that their feet touched the ground Bella noticed how all the guards stiffened. She noticed that Jane and Alec were heading towards them. Each had a matching scowl on their faces, and Bella and Elizabeth immediately adopted an innocent look on their faces. A look that both Jane and Alec ignored.

"I told you two that you couldn't go outside," Jane snarled her eyes darkening in rage.

"Janey, Janey, Jane, when will you learn that we don't follow the rules easily. We aren't technically outside as our father's and Uncle like to put it. We are close enough so that all of you can keep an eye on us. Actually Bella isn't this much safer than being in the castle?" Elizabeth asked with a mock look of confusion. Bella simply grinned at her.

"Why yes Liz I think it is. I mean we are in front of the highest ranking guard members, and I wouldn't want us to have an accident that they could have prevented us from having if they would have let us stay out here. Oh what would Our father's and Uncle say," Bella said with mock confusion.

"You wouldn't," Alec snarled glaring at them, and they both just smirked.

"Try us," They snarled in unison before walking towards a bench near a tree. No one messed with them when they wanted something. Especially not if they somehow got "hurt" and that someone could have prevented it. Not only would the Kings be after that person's blood, but the Queens as well, and when the Queens went after a person it would not be a happy ending. Which meant that they were virtually untouchable, but they didn't play the card often. Not finding it fair that their status could get them out of virtually anything. It was also not as fun as being able to devise a loop hole, and make the person look idiotic.

"They look mad," Elizabeth commented as she watched Jane and Alec argue.

"Well it's not everyday that they get bested," Bella replied watching the twins argument get more and more heated.

"I guess that's true," Elizabeth said with a chuckle.

"Oh how I do enjoy annoying them," Bella said with a happy sigh, and Elizabeth simply laughed.

"We are truly evil," Elizabeth said with a grin, and Bella chuckled lowly.

"I wouldn't call it evil as such. Cruelly intelligent would be a better term for it," Bella responded her voice having a mischievous quality.

"That's what all evil people say to justify their evil personality," Elizabeth said glancing at her friend through her peripherals.

"I guess then we are evil," Bella said with a smirk. "But, is that a problem? As long as we don't harm the innocent."

"I never said it was a bad thing Bella," Elizabeth replied which caused Bella to laugh.

"No I guess you didn't," She said and Elizabeth simply smiled.

"Hey why don't we play 20 Questions," Elizabeth said and immediately Bella nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh me first me first," Bella said bouncing on the bench with a childish grin.

"Alright you can go first," Elizabeth with a chuckle.

"Yay! Okay, which side of your heritage do you like more?" Bella asked. She had always wanted to know, and Elizabeth seemed in a good enough mood to indulge her. Bella had been told long ago that Marcus wasn't her birth father, but she didn't care. Marcus had raised her, and she loved him. She had learned that she was of Italian and German descent. She personally loved her Italian side more, but her German qualities she loved as well. While Elizabeth was of French and Russian descent, and to her at least, that was a hard choice to pick.

"I would have to say my Russian side," Elizabeth said and Bella nodded accepting her answer. "Alright, if you had to pick between Jane or Alec to kill. Which one would you... you know kill?" Elizabeth asked and Bella immediately glared at her. Bella noticed how the twins seemed to be looking at them, and she knew that they were listening for her answer. She saw that Elizabeth had a smirk on her face.

"I hate you. You know that right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah I do, now what's your answer?" Elizabeth asked with a smirk. With a sigh Bella rubbed her temples feeling a headache only Elizabeth could create coming on.

"Alright if, and I mean if, I had to choose I guess I would choose... Jane," Bella said, and at Elizabeth's inquisitive look she explained. "Simply because I know Jane would put up a hell of a more fight than Alec."

"I accept that answer," Elizabeth said with a smile, and the game went on. Question after question passed and some of the stuff Bella already knew, but it was fun to see Elizabeth explain. Soon they were on the last question. Which from their rules they both had to answer, and Elizabeth had to come up with it.

"Alright I got it! If you had to live with either of the two 'vegetarian' clans. Which would you live with?" Elizabeth asked with a proud smirk.

"That's a good one Liz," Bella said frowning slightly in thought. She had heard all about the Olympic and Denali clans from her father and Uncles. Both of which were a pain in their sides. Especially the Olympic coven since it apparently had a lot of members that Aro considered a threat. She had heard about a girl in their clan, Alice, she believed the girls name was. The girl was apparently a seer. The only problem with her said ability was that the future that she saw, could quite possibly not even happen, and it could easily be manipulated. Which was the only reason Aro had not outright threatened her. But, excluding all the talents the Olympic Coven were stuck up vegans. That believed their way was the superior way. Simply because they weren't hurting anyone in the process. She almost scoffed at the mere thought alone. They were hurting animals that have done nothing wrong. (Some animals are being excluded. Ex: A predator that killed someone, but again they didn't know any better). While rapist, murderers, kidnappers, and pedophiles with many others littered the streets, and harmed innocent people. Those people did not deserve to live in this world, and if no one else was going to deal with them then they had to. If the Olympic Coven couldn't see that then that was their issue. The Denali Coven was much the same way. Adding to the fact that they hated the Volturi with a burning passion for what they did to them. Bella really couldn't see either choice being a good one, but she knew she had to choose.

"I would choose the Denali Coven," Bella said and Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you, the only reason I would stay with them was one my mate is there, and two at least they know something about the world," Elizabeth said, and Bella grinned at the mention of Elizabeth's mate. She knew that Elizabeth loved Tanya, and she knew Tanya loved Elizabeth, but Elizabeth was to stubborn sometimes. Elizabeth was normally stoic and calm and didn't let anyone's words hurt her. That is if they didn't come from someone she loved. Bella knew all about the fight that Elizabeth and Tanya had, had years ago. Where Tanya had said that her life would be easier with Elizabeth out of it, and Elizabeth had taken that to heart. So Elizabeth has not spoken to or seen Tanya in years. Which Bella knew for a fact caused Elizabeth pain, but her stubbornness and age won out. It also didn't help that since then Tanya had become a vegetarian, and began to hate the Volturi and all its members.

"Are you ever going to see her again Liz?" Bella asked staring at her friend with sadness.

"I suppose I will have to eventually, but she made herself perfectly clear that she didn't want me as her mate, and that it would be better for the both of us if I was gone," Elizabeth said casually as if she was talking about the weather.

"To be fair Liz, her creator or mother rather and her brother had just been executed by us. I think that warrants at least a minimal freak out," Bella said and immediately winced when Elizabeth's eyes became sharp.

"It is not our fault that her mother created a demon spawn that _killed_ innocent people, and destroyed an entire village. In fact I'm glad that we killed those two. Aro and our family made the right choice in doing what they had to, and even though Tanya is my mate I would not protect her from the truth of what her mother did," Elizabeth snarled her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I understand that Liz I do, but aren't you being a little callous?" Bella asked with a slight frown.

"No I don't think I am being callous. You weren't there at the village when that thing killed all those people, and you weren't there to hear what Tanya had said to me. Instead you were here because Marcus wouldn't allow you to go. So please do not say that I am being callous, when you have no idea what you are talking about," Elizabeth snapped and Bella's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Liz I'm sorry alright I just think you should cut Tanya some slack. Maybe she didn't even know about the spawn, and all she saw was her mother being executed. Can you calm down," Bella said softly staring at her best friend with a soft smile on her face. Seeing it she saw that Elizabeth visibly became less tense and she nodded.

"I'm sorry Bella," Elizabeth said softly and Bella simply smiled.

"Oh Liz you have settled me down plenty times before from one of my angry spouts. So I'm only glad to return the favor," Bella said with a grin that Elizabeth mirrored.

"Still you were only trying to help me and I overreacted, but I hope you do understand where I am going from," She replied and Bella nodded in confirmation that she did.

"Of course I do Liz," Bella said with a grin, and Elizabeth smiled back. Elizabeth was about to respond when the sound of rushing feet entered Bella's hearing, and she turned to see Demetri running towards them.

"I'm sorry for interrupting my Principessa's, but the Kings have returned and have asked for your presence," He said with a serious look, and Bella glanced at Elizabeth an uneasiness entering her stomach, but Elizabeth was smiling. Her red eyes were sparkling with happiness at hearing her father was home, and Bella couldn't help but feel happy as well. Although the sense of unease didn't leave her as they were escorted to the Throne Room by Demetri and Felix. Though soon enough they entered the Throne Room where sure enough the Three Kings sat. The minute that Bella caught sight of her father she was crushed into his embrace.

"Poppa I am so happy to see you," Bella said with a smile that Marcus mirrored.

"I happy to see you as well dolcezza," He said lovingly. Bella glanced and saw that Caius had Elizabeth in a tight embrace, and he didn't look like he was letting go anytime soon.

"Uncle Caius I'm so happy to see you," Bella said deciding to come to Elizabeth's rescue. Luckily it worked and Caius let go of Elizabeth and smiled at her. Over his shoulder Bella saw Elizabeth give her an appreciative look.

"Ah Bella, how is my favorite niece?" Caius asked wrapping one arm around her shoulder, and Bella couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm your only niece Uncle," Bella said with a smile which he returned.

"Which is why you're my favorite," Caius said and Bella rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her.

"I'm doing fine Uncle," Bella finally conceded and Caius immediately smiled. Bella then noticed that Aro had been uncharacteristically quiet. She glanced at him worried, and saw that he was still sitting on his throne. She was about to ask what was wrong, but Elizabeth beat her to it.

"Poppa what is so important that Uncle Aro is silent?" Elizabeth asked and immediately Caius disposition changed, becoming more grim. Immediately the uneasiness that Bella had felt previously came back. Elizabeth as well looked troubled, but she was better at hiding it. Bella glanced uneasily at her other Uncle and saw that he was staring into space with a hard look on his face.

"What's the matter Poppa?" Bella asked looking at Marcus with a worried look, but instead of her father responding Aro did.

"The rebellion is a lot greater than we had anticipated, and we have received word of a threat against the lives of the two members we hold most dear," Aro said with a sigh, and Bella immediately glanced at Elizabeth her worry only growing at Elizabeth's demeanor. Her usually stoic expression had a growing sense of fear, and Bella understood immediately what was happening. "As you both know that is the two of you, and we will not take this threat lying down. So we have decided that it would be best if you were to live with either the Denali Coven or the Olympic," Aro continued and Bella immediately stiffened as she was sure that Elizabeth did as well.

"You can't honestly think that we would live with animal suckers?" Elizabeth asked in outrage her eyes darkening slightly, and Bella could feel how the ground below them started to shake. Caius must have noticed it as well because he was quickly in front of his daughter.

"Elizabeth I need you to calm down alright neonata? Calm down everything will be alright. We are doing this for yours and Bella's safety," Caius said softly and immediately Elizabeth calmed down, and Aro cast him a grateful look.

"I know both of you are probably upset," He said glanced at her for a second before continuing. "But, we honestly believe that this is in your best interest. Your mother's have also agreed, and we hope that you someday can see what we are doing is for both of you."

Bella glanced at Elizabeth and saw that she was calming down. Which Bella was glad about since they didn't need another earthquake. The last one had nearly destroyed part of the castle.

"Alright Uncle we will decide which coven we would most likely want to live with," Bella said and Aro nodded, and with that Bella and Elizabeth left the Throne Room.

* * *

 **(A/N: This choice is now up to you. I know I said they would want to be with the Denali's, that was before they actually had to do it, and remember there is a different idea for each path.)**

 **I am also sorry about all the misspelled/missing words. I also wanted to say that although Elizabeth is an Elemental and Bella is a Shield they both are equally powerful. Oh and Jane and Alec care for Elizabeth and Bella like they are their own siblings, and I think you can sort of see that in this chapter, but you will see it more and more in the chapters to come.**

 **Translations:**

 **Neonata; Baby Girl**

 **Dolcezza; Sweetie**

 **\- ShakespearePoet101**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but there is a reason behind it. Very recently my brother was diagnosed with Leukemia. Some of you might know him as Jaded Emperor. As well my father and brother died in an accident, and writing was my outlet during that time, but now that my younger brother was diagnosed with Leukemia I don't think I will be able to update for a while. I am sorry if that angers anyone.** **I have also been admitted into the hospital due to a surfing accident during one of my competition's.**

 **I hope that this note doesn't seem pointless, but I just wanted you all to know. I hope to update soon though I promise. I have put this on my more popular stories so it is seen more, but again I hope I don't anger anyone. (I know I put a lot of Authors Notes).**

 **Again though I can never show my gratitude fully for all your support on my writing. I hope to update soon to show that gratitude, and thanks for your support. Thank you for all you support and I hope my hiatus doesn't last long.**

 **I love you all!**

 **\- ShakespearePoet101**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Thank you for your patience and support through my trying times. I feel awful that I've kept you guys waiting for so long, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I don't think I can ever put into words how much I appreciate all of you guys. You are all the best, and I love all of you! Thank you! You all are my rock, and I'm glad that I have all of you.**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **\- ShakespearePoet101**

* * *

The anger was palpable in the room. The anger and frustration of the matter only heightening as the minutes ticked by. Both the occupants of the room knew that they needed to come up with a solution. There was no negotiating their way out of this one, because they both knew how seriously their family took their safety. Which only made their frustration grow. They knew that their family were doing what they thought was best, but that didn't make it easier. It didn't change the fact that they were faced with an impossible choice. Sure they were able to decide pretty easily when they had been playing a game, but now however it was very real. It wasn't a game where your choices didn't have any consequences. It was the real world, and the consequences were very real.

"What should we do Liz?" Bella asked staring at best friend with pleading eyes. If there was anyone she knew that would have a plan it would be her best friend. While Elizabeth on her part turned her head to look out the window of their room. Her brow was furrowed in a contemplative frown. She knew that Bella was looking to her for an answer, and she wanted to give her best friend it, but she herself didn't know what it exactly was, yet.

"I don't know yet Bells, but trust me when I say you'll be the first to know when I do," she responded with a small smile. Which Bella returned albeit feebly.

"I do trust you Liz, but I just want this to be over with," Bella said flopping down onto her bed. She stared at the arched ceiling of their room, and didn't even turn when she felt the bed dip with a foreign weight. She knew it was Liz by the sudden scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms.

"Always the impatient one, huh Bells," Elizabeth teased softly as she gently combed her fingers through her friends mahogany colored hair. Bella just stuck her tongue out in reply, which caused Elizabeth to laugh softly. "Though I believe the real question you need to ask yourself Bells, is who do you feel would be the best choice. Look deep within yourself, and I believe you will find the answer you, and I can't even find."

Bella finally focused in onto her best friends face, and she saw Elizabeth's ruby red eyes shining with kindness. She knew that Elizabeth was without a doubt the most intelligent person she knew, and Bella couldn't help but feel glad that she was in her life. Elizabeth and been there for her through it all, and Bella could never ask for a better friend. She never pushed her when Bella was angry. She was calm and understanding, knowing that Bella would come to her if needed, and that was something Bella has always appreciated. Especially right now, she was the one complaining. While Elizabeth was sitting stoically and calm, when there was a very real prospect of her having to see her mate that hated her. Which caused Bella's stomach to turn in guilt.

So Bella did what Elizabeth had suggested, and she closed her eyes. Her mind was instantly brought to the two vegetarian covens, and Bella felt her nose wrinkle slightly in annoyance, but she kept remembering both covens. Remembering the faces of each and every member, and immediately Bella knew who she wanted to go to. Who she believed would be the best choice for both her and Elizabeth. Bella opened her eyes, and saw Elizabeth smiling down at her, and Bella couldn't help but return it.

"So by your expression I gather that you know who you want?" Elizabeth asked with a tilt of her head, which caused her long golden locks to spill off of her shoulder. Bella could only grin up at her before responding.

"Yes, I've decided."

Elizabeth nodded her head before standing, and offering her hand to Bella. Who took it with a grin on her face.

"Alright then let's go tell the family," Elizabeth said with fake enthusiasm, which caused Bella to laugh as they left their room.

Neither knowing when they would return.

* * *

"Are you two sure this is where you want to go?" Aro asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Yes, Uncle Aro," they replied for what seemed like the thousandth time. They knew that their uncle was just worried, but he was honestly like a mother hen. Both Elizabeth and Isabella loved him to death, but they could do with less of his fretting. Although they both knew it was for a good reason.

"Aro calm down, I think the poor dears are restless enough as it is. I don't believe they need you worrying so much. They're grown women know, and I believe we should trust them in their decision," Suplicia said with affection staring at her mate. Bella and Elizabeth shot their aunt a smile, and mouthed thank you. While Suplicia nodded in understanding, her eyes twinkling slightly.

Aro on his part seemed slightly flustered, and was looking at his feet. Like a child that had just been scolded. Bella was about to open her mouth to say something to him, but Elizabeth, thankfully, beat her to the punch. (She probably would have made the situation worse.)

"While Aunt Suplicia is correct uncle, that doesn't mean we don't appreciate the worry you have been showing us, and myself and Bella could never ask for a better man to call family. You're amazing, and we are so lucky to have you. So please do not be saddened that we called you out on your mothering. I greatly enjoy that you see me as your daughter, and I believe Bella does as well, but for all our sakes, may you please tone it down a bit? If you do so, I will grant you the right to say I told you so if we get hurt," Elizabeth said elegantly, her voice soft and caring, and Bella immediately saw the affect Elizabeth's words had on Aro. His eyes brightened almost comically, and he started bouncing slightly like a little kid. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Suplicia was smiling.

"Alright deal," Aro said with a smile, before he went to sit beside his mate. Bella shot Elizabeth a grateful look, and she only smiled in response. Bella turned her gaze to look out the window, and saw the blurred images of landscapes from below. They had taken off from Volterra yesterday night, and would soon be stopping at their destination. Bella as they moved further and further away from their home became more and more nervous. So much so that she was clutching onto Elizabeth's hand, which she didn't comment on. She only squeezed Bella's hand gently whenever she felt her tense. Bella glanced at her best friend and saw that she was reading.

Bella then turned her gaze towards the other occupants of the plane. Jane and Alec were sitting near the exit of the plane, talking quietly to each other. She noticed that Jane's brow was furrowed in thought. The kings and queens decided that two would be their bodyguards, and Bella couldn't help but be glad about that.

While Caius and her father were playing a friendly game of chess, which her Uncle Caius was winning at by the looks of things. Her mother and Athenadora were also talking quietly with one another, and by their expressions Bella could tell the topic was most likely herself and Elizabeth. Aro was playing a game on his phone, while Suplicia read beside him. Bella couldn't help but smile at her family. Yes, that even included Jane and Alec. While most believed the Witch Twins were just bodyguards to the royal family, they were dead wrong. Bella and Elizabeth saw Jane and Alec as their little brother and sister. Although they both knew how dangerous the two were, and in turn Jane and Alec were beyond protective of them, which was one of the many reasons they were going to be coming with Elizabeth and Bella.

Bella focused back in on her family, and saw that they were all now more tense. Which caused Bella to frown slightly in confusion. Until she felt the bumping of wheels and concrete, and Bella was certain her face got paler. They were here, at the place they would have to call home for the foreseeable future. Bella looked out the window and up at the grayish sky, and she couldn't help but sigh softly. Bella turned her head and saw that Elizabeth was looking at her with a kind smile, which Bella returned softly.

The plane was silent, and Bella couldn't help but start a little when Alec opened the plane hatch. Which he looked at her with an apologetic smile, before disappearing with Jane outside. Bella watched as one by one her family went outside. Leaving them alone to be with one another, and Bella looked back at Elizabeth with a pleading eyes. Wordless Elizabeth opened her arms, and Bella melted into her embrace. After a couple of moments of silence, Bella finally gathered herself and stood.

This was it, this was the moment that their lives would change forever. Bella took and deep, unnecessary breath, and glanced at Elizabeth who smiled.

"You ready for this Bells?" she asked softly, and Bella nodded.

"Do I really have a choice?" Bella asked with a teasing note in her voice, which caused Elizabeth to chuckle.

"I guess not."

With that they both fell silent, before Bella glanced at Elizabeth who nodded in encouragement. Which Bella returned, and soon Bella was shielding her eyes from the glaring sunlight. She saw their family standing as one untied front, and Bella with Elizabeth moved to stand with them. Which meant Bella finally came face to face with the vegetarian coven they would be staying with. She looked at their golden eyes, and she couldn't help but move slightly closer to Elizabeth. Bella could feel the tension that was created by her movement, both covens glaring at on another, before finally one of their eyes strayed. Which caused Bella to tense, as it did to everyone else, but the vampire didn't seem to care. As she opened her mouth, and spoke.

"Hello Elizabeth," the silky voice floated through the air, and Bella could detect the pain within it, but before she could even think about delving into it, Elizabeth responded.

"Hello Tanya."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I hope you can forgive me. Also, I was wondering if I should make a social media account, like tumblr or something else so I can interact more with you guys, and if you would like me to do it. Then I will, just tell me the social media platform. I can even get a Kik if you all would like.**

 **Anyways thank you all, I love you all so much.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **\- ShakespearePoet101**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hello Elizabeth," the silky voice floated through the air, and Bella could detect the pain within it, but before she could even think about delving into it, Elizabeth responded._

 _"Hello Tanya."_

The words were spoken so softly, that even the softest of winds could have blown it away. Bella glanced at her best friend in worry. She knew that being so close to Tanya must be torture for Elizabeth. Knowing that made Bella feel even more protective towards her. Bella looked at all the Denali's and saw that they all seemed to be in the same boat of uncertainty as she herself was in. Neither of the two covens knew what to do concerning the two mates. Although Bella guessed that wasn't for them to figure out. It was for Elizabeth and Tanya.

Finally after a beat of awkward silence, Aro spoke. His normally cheerful voice laden with authority. "Now I trust in all of you that you will keep Elizabeth and Isabella safe. If not you know what will happen to you. I also trust that you are knowledgeable that Jane and Alec will be staying as well," Aro said with a smirk and by the Denali's expressions they had not known that little tidbit of information.

"What! We're fine housing the two but I think we all draw the line of housing the Witch Twins," a tall blonde snarled, which was met with snarls from the kings.

"If you are unsatisfied with Jane and Alec living in the same vicinity of you, than they can build or find a home near your place or residency. Though I hope you realize if Jane and Alec wish to be closer to the Principessa's than they have every right to do so. Since we do not care about how comfortable you are, all we care about is the safety of our daughters," Caius snarled his anger causing his eyes to turn a deep onyx. Bella watched as the blonde stepped back, though not because she was cowed. It was most likely due to the fact that Tanya shot her a look. Which was interesting to say the least. It seemed like Tanya wanted her and Elizabeth to say, although Bella guessed it was more or Liz than herself that made Tanya act like that.

After another beat of silence Tanya spoke. "Of course we are willing to abide by your requirements. My sister's and I," there Tanya stopped and shot the tall blonde a glare before continuing. "Would be happy to accommodate anyone that would keep the Principessa's safe."

Bella noticed that Tanya's eyes strayed to Elizabeth every so often, and Bella could read the clear worry within her gaze. Bella had to hide her smile in seeing that. As she had known all along, Tanya loved Elizabeth with everything she was and the words that most likely haunted her existence were probably said out of anger. Misplaced anger Bella was sure, remembering briefly what Elizabeth had also lost that night and it wasn't only Tanya. Bella still remembered her best friend coming back. Venom tears pooling in ruby red eyes, never to fall and never to come again. After that day Elizabeth became more guarded and Bella was hoping that with Liz being near Tanya again. That it could bring back the woman only Bella and her family ever got to see.

Bella was willing to give Tanya another chance. Hopefully Elizabeth would do the same. Bella turned back to her family and realized that this was goodbye. She wouldn't see them for the foreseeable future, which made her undead heart clench in sadness. She saw her father and mother approaching her with sadness burning in their gazes, and before Bella knew it she was crushed into their embrace. Which she happily returned, she never wanted to let go because if she did. Bella didn't want to think about the next time she would be able to see her family. At least however she got Elizabeth, Jane and Alec. She wouldn't know what to do without them.

As she pulled back from her parents she gave her aunt and uncle a hug before retreating. She watched as Caius whispered in Elizabeth's ear. Sadness was written clear across his face. Athenadora was standing closely near her husband, clutching onto Elizabeth's hand. Bella noticed that her aunt was no longer wearing her locket and instead it was around Elizabeth's neck. Which made Bella smile softly. Her mother had already given her, her present. In the form of a beautiful bracelet. Finally Liz stepped away from her parents and after a quick hug to the rest she went to stand beside Bella.

They both watched in sadness as the Kings and Queens said goodbye to Jane and Alec, and then boarded the plane. Bella and Elizabeth watched the plane take off and only turned away once it was only a speck in the sky. Bella met each and ever set of golden eyes before smiling and clapping her hands together.

"So shall we be going?"

* * *

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since they had come to stay with the Denali's. In those two weeks Bella and become closer with only one or the coven members and that was Garrett. Another human drinker that understood her plight with the vegetarians. In those two weeks as well Elizabeth had been avoiding Tanya like the plague, and Bella could see the pain it caused Tanya.

Bella had tried to make her best friend see reason, but Liz had been adamant about her decision. Refusing to back down because she believed that it is what Tanya wanted. Bella could tell that Tanya was starting to lose her patience. Honestly Bella was starting to fear for her best friends life.

Bella was currently sitting on the porch of the Denali's home with Jane and Alec. She had heard that one of the Cullen's was coming because he couldn't control his bloodlust for a particular human. Which meant that, that human was probably the boy's singer. Sadly for the human the only way to escape untimely death was to become dead. Which was sort of ironic.

"How are you feeling Principessa?" Alec asked in a soft voice.

Bella opened her mouth before closing it in thought. Before she once again opened it. "I'm feeling as one would expect me to feel. I miss Volterra and everyone there terribly, but I also understand why we had to leave. To be completely honest I'm more worried about Elizabeth than the incoming battle that will happen because of us. Does that make me selfish?"

"Not at all Principessa, it just means you care deeply for Elizabeth and worry for her wellbeing," Jane said with a small smile. Which Bella responded to with a nod of understanding. She saw that Alec was about to respond as well, when the sound of car arriving made them turn. Bella stood up immediately and watched as a rather big jeep came into the drive.

Thankfully they hadn't noticed her nor had they noticed Jane or Alec. Mostly because Bella wasn't to certain how they would react to her or Elizabeth. Especially to Jane and Alec. Bella watched as a bear of a vampire stepped out with a gigantic grin on his face. Followed closely by another, the boy looked to be only seventeen. Bella watched as another car pulled up and out came five others. Bella saw Alice immediately remembering what the pixie looked like from her uncle. The girl seemed to be bouncing with excitement. To the point where a blonde man, probably her mate, had to wrap an arm around her. Bella saw Carlisle and his mate Esmé. Which meant that the bear was Emmett and the seventeen year old was Edward.

Finally Bella turned her attention back to the last member. Only to see dark golden eyes staring back at her. Bella felt her eyes widen and her undead heart clench. The beautiful blonde was the most important thing in her life now. That Bella was certain of. Bella faintly remembered that the blondes name was Rosalie.

Rosalie, the perfect name for the perfect angel. Bella knew she had just found her mate, but that didn't mean she would forget anything at hand. She wouldn't forget what she still believed. Or what she and Elizabeth were going through. Bella noticed that the Cullen's were now talking to the Denali's, when a question caught her attention.

"So Tanya where are your four guests. I would, and I'm sure my family would as well, love to meet them," Carlisle said, and Bella saw that the big one, Emmett, was nodding his head and Bella was afraid he would get whiplash. Bella decided to step out before Tanya could respond. After all she loved her entrances.

"It's very nice to finally meet you and your family Carlisle. Uncle Aro talks about you all the time," Bella said striding out of the shadows with Jane and Alec behind her. Immediately Carlisle bowed his head in respect, as did the rest of his coven. Albeit hesitantly as if they didn't understand why Carlisle was doing it. Though it soon became clear.

"Principessa Isabella, it's to finally meet you as well. Might I inquire where Principessa Elizabeth is?" Carlisle asked though Bella could feel that his attention was mostly on Jane and Alec. Which was understandable because they were in a defensive pose ready to attack if necessary. Though Bella couldn't judge because she wasn't really paying attention either. Since Rosalie was burning a hole into the side of her head. Bella wanted nothing more than to embrace her mate. Although she resolved not to do that. She needed to be strong and not let primal instincts win.

Bella immediately remembered that Carlisle asked her question when he looking her questionably. She was about to respond when Tanya let loose a snarl. Which was probably one of the scariest things Bella had ever heard. Though before anyone could stop her Tanya shot forward. Straight into the surprised form of Elizabeth who had just come back from her daily walk.

There was a shower or snow as the two forms slammed into the ground. Bella guessed Tanya had finally had enough of Elizabeth's disappearing act and was finally putting her foot down. Oh how this would be fun to watch, Bella then remembered the other coven of vampires in front of her.

She turns to them and weakly offers with a smile, "There she is."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry this took me so long in making and how short it is, but some family issues came up. I hope you all can forgive me, because I hate disappointing you all.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember if you have any questions just PM me and I will get back to you as fast as I can. Also I am republishing a story of mine that I deleted. If any of you have any specific stories tell me, and I will see if I have the muse to continue it.**

 **I'm sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **-ShakespearePoet101**


	6. Chapter 6

_There was a shower of snow as the two forms slammed into the ground. Bella guessed Tanya had finally had enough of Elizabeth's disappearing act and was finally putting her foot down. Oh how this would be fun to watch, Bella then remembered the other coven of vampires in front of her._

 _She turns to them and weakly offers with a smile, "There she is."_

Bella watched as all the Cullen's eyes widened in surprise. She surmised that it was partly for Elizabeth showing up and partly because of Tanya's reaction. Which reminded Bella to turn her attention back towards her best friend and Tanya. Who were both now on their feet, glaring at one another. Bella noticed with a barely suppressed chuckle that Liz was covered in snow. Her golden hair sprinkled with white as well as her clothes. Bella was certain, if given any other situation, that she would be laughing her ass off. Though because of this situation she decided it was best to remain silent.

Bella could feel Jane and Alec shift behind her. Ready to intervene if the need arises. Though for now they held back, ready to see the storm that had been brewing for the past two weeks. Bella watched as Liz stared at Tanya passively. She could also see that Tanya was practically shaking in anger.

The tension started to rise until Bella could practically feel it surround her. She decided that it was best that she got Liz far away from Tanya. At least for the time being. Bella moved quickly and could immediately feel eyes on her. Though she paid it now mind as she grabbed her best friends arm. Gently tugging her in the direction Bella wanted her to go.

However Elizabeth refused to be moved, she still silently stared at Tanya. Bella leant in and whispered hurriedly, "Come on Liz, lets get you out of here. Okay."

Liz just stared at her for a moment before nodding. She slowly started to follow Bella. They were almost to the tree line before Liz turned back to the still form of Tanya.

She spoke with the softness of the worlds finest silk. "I don't know what you want from me Tanya. I have done what you asked of me all those years ago. I gave you what you wanted and yet you still aren't satisfied. I tried with all my might to be as nonexistent as I could possibly be, and yet you still aren't satisfied. I'm sorry that I failed you," she said softly before disappearing into the foliage. Bella watched as Tanya looked like she wanted to follow but was stopped by Kate. She saw the pain burning in golden eyes. With a small sigh Bella shot after her best friend.

Bella felt the wind whistle pass her face. She felt the leaves rustle overhead and the twigs snap underneath her feet. She followed her best friends scent all the way to a small lake. Bella slowed down once she saw Elizabeth sitting on a log overlooking the lake. Bella silently moved over to her and sat down. Liz didn't even stir. Bella turned her gaze towards the lake. The lake lay silver in the bright light of the noon sun, not a perfect ovoid like a looking glass of old, but irregular like an ink-splat on aging concrete. The rippled water ran right into the crevices, washing the soil from the rocks. Around the edges were pines, chaotic in their spacing but never more than a few feet without a tree. The only sound was the soft whispering of the trees around them.

After a moment of silence Elizabeth finally spoke. Her voice still as soft as it was just a couple moments before. "I guess you finally want to know what happened that night."

Bella turned her head slightly to look at her best friend. She saw Elizabeth's face and Bella felt her undead heart lurch at the expression upon it. Elizabeth the strongest woman, Bella had ever known looked so lost and defeated. Like a small innocent child that had lost their way. She felt her heart break for Elizabeth. Someone that had tried to feel so much, to give so much, but got so little in return. Bella knew that this was not something that Elizabeth was sharing lightly, because Bella knew that this was most likely the most painful memory her best friend held. So Bella was resolute in keeping quiet until Elizabeth decided it was time to share.

That moment came a lot sooner than she had expected. So much so that Elizabeth's voice almost caused Bella to jump.

"It all started in 1000 A.D., the night Sasha was executed..."

 **oOo**

 _Elizabeth had known Sasha, or had at least had thought she did, and she knew that Sasha wouldn't be so stupid as to create an immortal child. Again at least she hoped that Sasha wouldn't be that stupid. She had seen what an immortal child could do and it wasn't pretty. Though Elizabeth couldn't help but hope that Sasha was innocent for a completely different reason. That reason being her mate, her whole world, her Tanya. As well as her sisters, Elizabeth didn't want them to lose their mother. Though Elizabeth also knew that if Sasha had broken the law then she would have to pay accordingly. Elizabeth glanced at her father who was ahead of her with her uncle's. She was glad that she was able to come along. However she wished that Bella was here by her side instead of being in Volterra. Which also meant that Jane and Alec weren't with them, both of them having opted to stay in Volterra to monitor Bella. Which Elizabeth was happy about, she just couldn't help but wish they were there too._

 _Elizabeth glanced back up at her father and saw that he was talking to her uncle's. However she didn't care enough to try and figure out what they were saying. Elizabeth, her father, and her uncle's as well as a few select guards were currently running to Eger. A small town situated between the rising foothills of the Bükk mountains. That was where one of their scouts had seen Sasha heading to last. Elizabeth and her family were running as fast as she could to get there before Sasha did. Elizabeth didn't even want to know what kind of horrors would arise if they didn't. She didn't even want to think about who would get caught in the cross fire._

 _Just as night was beginning to take over the sky the Volturi party reached Eger. The small town was beautiful surrounded by the forest only a couple miles away. The towns cabins situated in an organized chaos that Elizabeth had to admire. Elizabeth sniffed the air looking for any sign of Sasha but came back blank. She glanced at her father in concern on how to proceed. She saw that a couple villagers were out and about minding their own business. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and the others seemed to pick up on that._

 _"Felix who scouted ahead said that some of the villagers have left to go to find supplies. Apparently they have been having issues with the rain," Corin said softly as she gazed at the peaceful village. Elizabeth's ears immediately picked up on that and immediately she asked the question that had been plaguing her ever since they figured out where Sasha was headed._

 _"Is he safe Corin? Did Felix know if he went with them?" Elizabeth asked softly an anxious air around her. The beautiful guard member turned to her, smiling softly._

 _"Yes, Felix said that he had gotten wind that they had taken as many able bodies as they could, which included children mostly boys," Corin said softly and Elizabeth felt her heart relax. He was safe and that's all that mattered. Soon enough they were back to staring at the village. Elizabeth felt like something was wrong but couldn't quite place why._

 _"Do you think that may-" that's all Demetri could get out before he was interrupted by a cataclysmic explosion of light._

 _The fire flashed into existence in a wash of red and yellow sparks. Like the beauty of running water so unearthly. Yet it had a dangerous beauty. The fire leaping up, picking up speed like a river does tributaries. The fire held its head up regally and proudly as its destruction spread while glowering at the surroundings daring them to challenge its fiery power. It ate everything in its path. Yellow, red and orange. The colours of autumn; yet could autumn cause so much destruction? A person, Elizabeth noticed, stood entranced by its beautiful depths. It seemed like a women bringing him closer. The fire licked at his out reached arm causing searing and a smell of burning flesh as it crept him his hand bringing him out of his reverie. Yellow, red and orange the colours of autumn. Elizabeth watched in silent horror as the man was burned alive, by the very beauty he had just been admiring._

 _Her horror only grew when she realized what or rather who had made this fire. Her father seemingly understanding to barked out his orders. "Split up, we'll work faster if we spread out and find them."_

 _Immediately everyone took off and just as Elizabeth was about to she felt her father grab her arm. Elizabeth turned her gaze to look at her father in confusion before she saw his eyes filled with worry. "Be safe Elizabeth."_

 _She smiled at the sincerity in her father's voice before responding. "Always."_

 _Before she took off into the burning inferno that was Eger. The smell of burning wood surrounded her the minute she passed the border around the town. It was like incense in the way it maneuvered around the boundary of Eger. That's when Elizabeth got a whiff of an all to familiar scent. Immediately she turned towards the smell. Soon enough Elizabeth was standing in a street being ravaged by the inferno surrounding them. She saw Sasha's face immediately and saw that she was looking at the destruction with something akin to regret._

 _Elizabeth moved forward and only then did Sasha's gaze turn towards her. Elizabeth saw the way her eyes widened in surprise before they hardened into an unrecognizable emotion._

 _"Sasha what have you done?" Elizabeth asked her softly._

 _She watched as the woman's eyes casted down, which proved to Elizabeth what she had hoped wouldn't happen. Sasha had broken one of their most sacred laws. Sasha, the woman who was like a mother to Tanya, Irina and Kate. Sasha who was like a best friend to Elizabeth herself. Sasha the woman who was going to die tonight for her crimes. Elizabeth knew that if she could cry, she would._

 _"I'm so sorry Lizzy. I just couldn't kill him, he's my little boy," Sasha said her voice broken, while her eyes seemed to be trying to convince Elizabeth that what she did was right. That she had no other choice._

 _"What about Tanya? And Kate? And Irina? What about them? Did you not think about how this would affect them? Or were you to selfish to think about them?" Elizabeth hissed her eyes flashing angrily._

 _"Of course I thought about them but I was also thinking about him. I couldn't let my son, my child die," Sasha hissed back just as fiercely._

 _"He isn't an innocent little boy Sasha. He's a monster. Or do you not see what he's doing to this village right now? What he's doing to these innocent people? Or again do you not care? Are you so influenced by a mere child that you would let him dictate your life?" Elizabeth snarled, baring her teeth._

 _"He's my son Elizabeth! I can't let him die, I won't let him die," Sasha snarled._

 _"What about Tanya, Kate and Irina? What about them? What will they do once your dead? Or are you so willing to give up their own happiness for that of this child's? A child that you have only just met. Are you really willing to ruin their lives and yours for his?" Elizabeth said her eyes flashing dangerously._

 _"It's not about that Elizabeth. I'm his mother and I can't let him die," Sasha replied._

 _"But do you not see what he is doing to this village? Please Sasha let us take care of him. I promise I will try and make your punishment less severe. Please just give him over to us and you can go back to Tanya, Irina and Kate. You don't have to die tonight," Elizabeth begged, her thoughts only on her mate. Her beautiful, kind and selfless mate. She knew Tanya would be destroyed if Sasha were to die._

 _She watched as Sasha processed her words. Hope blossoming in her chest at the mere thought of Sasha accepting. Though that hope soon died when Sasha shook her head slightly._

 _"I'm so sorry Elizabeth but I can't allow you to kill him," Sasha said and Elizabeth immediately knew that Sasha had sealed her fate; and as she was about to make her strike against her. Elizabeth heard a scream that completely shattered her undead heart. A scream so full of pain and agony that Elizabeth was running as fast as she could towards the source. All she could think was, that he wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be gone. He was supposed to be safe._

 _Once again that night Elizabeth felt like she was about to cry._

 _Soon enough she was at the road where the scream had come from. The smell of blood thick in the air, and it made Elizabeth sick to her stomach. She rounded a corner as fast as she could and saw a sight that broke her heart. The immortal child, Vasilii she believed the name was, was hunched over the body of a boy. At her entrance the immortal child looked up and Elizabeth saw the blood around his mouth._

 _Blinded by her rage Elizabeth leapt at him and threw him as far as she could. She watched with satisfaction as the child broke through a burning building. Though that satisfaction was fleeting as she turned her gaze back to the little boy at her feet. Immediately Elizabeth was kneeling beside him and, as gently as she could, Elizabeth maneuvered his head onto her lap. She gently combed her fingers through his hair softly._

 _She dare not look at the gaping wound on the side of his neck. Or the amount of blood he was losing. Though however much she wished she could change him, she knew she could not. For she would be making the very thing that had din this to him. It caused her heart to squeeze painfully._

 _Elizabeth's eyes immediately shot down to his face when she felt him move. She brought her face down closer to him, to hear the words he was whispering to her. She watched as his beautiful hazel eyes opened to stare at her. She saw through the pain that was in his eyes, she saw the happiness he felt at seeing her, she also saw the understanding held in his gaze._

 _"You're here," he said softly with a smile on his face. Which caused a small broken sob to escape Elizabeth's mouth._

 _"Of course I am but you're not supposed to be," Elizabeth said softly her eyes watering with tears that would never fall. She watched as his face turned sheepish before a weak smile appeared on his face._

 _"I heard that you were coming and I knew that you would be because this is the time when you normally visit. So I stayed behind," he said and Elizabeth almost sobbed. Of course, why hadn't she thought of it before? Whenever the spring and winter solstice came around, Elizabeth would always make time to come see him. It was almost the spring solstice now._

 _"I wish you would have gone," Elizabeth said softly, combing her fingers once again through his light brown hair._

 _"I do too but I also wouldn't have been able to see you," he said and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile softly. She watched with sadness as his breath came less and less frequently. She could tell that he was in pain, which made her heart clench. "I'm dying aren't I?" He asked softly. His question startling her made Elizabeth look down at him and she knew that she couldn't lie to him. She wouldn't lie to him._

 _"Yes," she said softly and she watched as he nodded slightly. The wound on his neck causing it to hurt worse than it should._

 _"Okay," he said closing her eyes slightly and Elizabeth smiled sadly. He was always so strong, even now and Elizabeth couldn't help but be proud. Although her heart felt like it was going to break. Before long though he opened his eyes and whispered. "Will you say our verse?"_

 _Elizabeth almost cried out once again but refrained and nodded instead. "You'll be the sun, I'll be the moon. Just let your light come shining through; and when night comes, just like the moon. I'll shine the light right back at you," Elizabeth said her voice coming out in a whisper. She watched as he smiled up at her, his breath catching in his throat. She heard his heart starting to slow down and she had to refrain from crying out. She had to be strong for him and she would be; and as his heart beat for the last time he whispered four words to her. Four words that brightened her world as well as destroyed it. Four words that she hadn't heard in such a long time._

 _"I love you mama."_

 _Then he slipped away from her. His breath and heart stopping and that's when Elizabeth broke. Sobbing her misery to the world. She clutched her son, her Aaron to her chest. Burying her face in his hair, her shoulders heaving with the force of her sobs. She didn't even realize that her father appeared beside her, until he tried to take Aaron from her. Immediately Elizabeth fought back screaming her agony. Though soon her father had her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. Elizabeth was able to look up just in time to see Sasha look at her with sadness in her eyes before she was set alight. Though Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to care, because of her she had lost her little boy. Elizabeth watched in satisfaction as Demetri tossed the demon spawn into the fire as well._

 _"I'm so sorry," Caius said softly staring at her with pain burning in his eyes. Though Elizabeth couldn't speak, instead she started to move in the direction of her mate. She knew that Tanya was there and for a brief moment Elizabeth wished Sasha was still alive. However it was a very brief moment._

 _Soon enough Elizabeth reached where Tanya was and she saw her and her sisters sobbing into each other. When Elizabeth came closer to them, she saw them glaring at her. She looked at Tanya, hoping to find any semblance of understanding but none was there. As she tried to reach out to touch Tanya, to just feel the comfort her mate could provide, Tanya backed away with a snarl._

 _"Don't come near me or touch me," she hissed her eyes flashing._

 _"But Tanya," Elizabeth was immediately cut off by Tanya._

 _"Do not say my name, in fact don't even be in the same vicinity as me for me to hear it. Not after what you've done," Tanya hissed._

 _"Tanya I tried to reason with her. She wouldn't listen to me," Elizabeth said, desperation clear in her voice._

 _"No, I don't want to hear your lies. My mother is dead because of you and your coven. Dead," Tanya roared._

 _"Please Tanya let me expla-"_

 _"No! Just stay away from me and my coven," Tanya snarled her teeth bared. Elizabeth watched in agony as Tanya and her coven moved away from her. Though as Tanya was about to disappear, she turned back towards Elizabeth and said six words that completely destroyed her._

 _"I wish you weren't my mate."_

 _Then Tanya was gone and Elizabeth was left alone. Elizabeth looked down and saw Aaron's blood on her hands, which brought a whole new wave of pain through her body. Added onto the pain of her losing her mate. Elizabeth crumpled to the ground, sobs wreaking her body as she felt her heart breaking._

 _The pain was so intense that she didn't even feel one venom tear falling down her face._

 _All she felt was her heart shattering into millions of pieces. Never to be put back together again._

 **oOo**

Bella looked at her best friend pain clear on her face and immediately she hugged her. "Liz I'm so sorry."

She felt her best friend shuddering beside her and held her that much tighter. Bella couldn't even imagine the pain that we best friend must have gone through. Not only losing Aaron but Tanya as well in one night. Her heart clenched in pain at the thought of her best friends pain.

Soon Elizabeth pulled away and smiled slightly. "It's alright Bella, it's not your fault."

"I wish I would have been there," Bella said regret tinting her voice and sorrow shining in her eyes.

"I do too," Elizabeth said softly and soon a comfortable silence fell over the two as they looked at the lake.

Neither of them aware of the pair of golden eyes watching them from the underbrush.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Now you know what happened that night. I hope I did an okay job and if you have any questions feel free to ask. You can ask here or on my Instagram ( unbrokentargaryen) and no I'm not asking you to follow me. It's just if that is convenient for you.**

 **I'm also sorry if this chapter sucked. Also don't hate Tanya, she had just watched her mother get killed as her own mate watched. She didn't know that Elizabeth had been crying, all she knew was that Elizabeth had been there and had done nothing. She was overly emotional and took it out on Elizabeth.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **-ShakespearePoet101**


End file.
